Ilha
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Continuação de 'Perdas e Ganhos'.A Reconciliação entre M & R.
1. Capítulo Um

AUTHOR: Lady F.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions.  
  
SPOILERS: Uma continuação a nossa querida fic Perdas e Ganhos.(a parte de reconciliação de Marguerite e Roxton).  
  
COMMENTS: Muuuuiiiittttoooo "uiuiui" !!!  
  
THANKS: Um filminho muito manerinho que eu assisti semana passada, do qual agora não lembro o nome, mais foi uma graça que tenho certeza, foi do nosso querido São Roxton, aleluia!!! (Se eu lembrar o nome eu digo depois).  
  
AAAAA... Essa é a continuação de Perdas e Ganhos, minha fic anterior.A pedidos, essa fic será a parte de reconciliação de Marguerite e Roxton após os acontecimentos dessa fic anterior.  
  
Ao Fernando (Unipher), quem me deu uma luz rs...  
  
E, é claro, a minha irmãzinha do meu colaaaxxxxaummmo!Beijokaxxxxxxx Lady K!!! *=D !  
  
***  
  
"Oh John não diga besteiras, a caverna é do outro lado, tenho certeza...".  
  
Marguerite parou e afundou o chapéu que parecia não querer parar na cabeça dela.John só observava.Ele deu uma olhada na posa da herdeira.  
  
"Tudo bem, já que insiste... Mas se estiver errada você vai ter que fazer tarefas extras na casa da árvore...".  
  
"HÁ HÁ HÁ!" Debochou.  
  
"CORRAM!!!". Uma mulher saiu correndo no meio da mata e eles correram também.  
  
"Mais logo agora!". Marguerite correu mais ao ver o enorme T-Rex atrás deles.  
  
"Por aqui, rápido!". John chamou as mulheres e entrou na caverna, deixando o animal reclamando o almoço perdido.  
  
***  
  
"Quem é você?" Marguerite perguntou para a mulher sentada com a cabeça entre os joelhos.  
  
"Samantha... Mas todos me conhecem como Sam...".  
  
"Hum..." Marguerite resmungou com desinteresse. "Todos?".  
  
"Sim, o meu povo... Estão agora perto daqui... Ao Leste...".  
  
"Marguerite não tirava os olhos das argolas, braceletes, cordões e tornozeleiras que a mulher possuía.Tudo ouro puro".  
  
"Onde você conseguiu isso tudo?". Ela se aproximou também sentada no chão. A mulher se afastou um pouco com receio. "Fique tranqüila, não quero rouba- la...".  
  
A moça voltou aonde estava sentada arrumando os longos cabelos negros.  
  
"De onde eu vim... Você não tinha visto isto antes?".  
  
"Não em tanta quantidade...". Ela sorriu com os olhos brilhando.  
  
"Ele já foi, podemos seguir...".  
  
Eles saíram da caverna.  
  
***  
  
"Bem, não é exatamente um povoado... Nós vivemos viajando pelos sete mares a procura de grandes valores...".  
  
"Oh... Quer dizer que você é da marinha real?".  
  
"Sam marinheira?". Marguerite se aproximou.  
  
"Não... A moça sorriu ...Pirata...".  
  
John e Marguerite pararam e a moça continuou.Ao notar que eles ficaram parados ela sorriu.  
  
"Não fiquem assustados, paramos de estrangular curiosas a alguns séculos atrás... Vamos, estamos perto... Apresentarei os meus salvadores a todos e vamos beber barris de rum a noite toda...".  
  
"Bem, já tínhamos planos para esta noite e...".  
  
"...Adoraríamos." John interrompeu e Marguerite o encarou.  
  
"Adoraríamos? Como assim Lorde Roxton?".  
  
"Vai ser divertido Marguerite... Vamos ter uma noite só para nós, bebendo e ouvindo boas estórias dos sete mares, o que acha?".  
  
"O senhor sabe das coisas, devia segui-lo...".  
  
"Só se eu quiser entrar em apuros...".  
  
Enfim, Marguerite aceitou e seguiu John e Samantha.  
  
***  
  
Eles pararam um pouco para descansarem quando a mulher pegou algumas maças da árvore.  
  
"Segure...". Ela ofereceu a Marguerite que olhou meio desconfiada.  
  
"Não estou com fome, obrigada...".  
  
"Não é para comer, e sim, treinar, vamos lá, ajude!".  
  
Ela pegou as 3 frutas que estavam na mão da mulher.Samantha correu e já estava em uma ótima distância quando se virou.John observava atento a qualquer coisa, com seu riffle aposto.  
  
"Agora jogue para cima com força!". A mulher gritou.  
  
"Uma de cada vez?". Marguerite gritou de volta.  
  
"Todas de uma vez!".  
  
Marguerite fez o que ela pediu e arremessou as frutas o mais alto que pode.A mulher atirou três facas e as três frutas caíram cravadas no chão.  
  
John e Marguerite não acreditaram.  
  
"Boa pontaria Sam...". John elogiou a mulher que vinha correndo feliz com o resultado.Marguerite não acreditava.  
  
"É, realmente uma boa pontaria...". Ela pegou uma das maças e olhou para John que olhava a mulher com bastante admiração. "Como os homens são fáceis... Não tem nenhuma graça assim...". Ela arrancou uma das facas da fruta e jogou no chão.  
  
***  
  
A moça deu um grito de guerra ao chegar na praia e ver todos os piratas lá, que fizeram o mesmo.Uns gordos, outros com tatuagens, alguns já bêbados com garrafas de rum na mão, outros deitados na areia.Ancorados a beira da praia, alguns barcos com caixas e outras coisas.  
  
A moça desceu e foi ao encontro dos amigos.  
  
"Marujos, temos convidados para esta noite... Eles salvaram minha vida, e vamos comemorar...". Ela gritou novamente e eles também o fizeram. Todos tinham um colar com uma caveira com três facas cravadas no crânio.  
  
"Madame...". John deu o braço, fazendo Marguerite aceitar e sorriu.  
  
***  
  
A noite a beira da praia, a lua estava totalmente à mostra, iluminando o mar em um tom prateado.E quase todos estavam bêbados.Alguns em grupos cantarolando canções do mar, outros rindo de nada, ou de tudo, cuspindo para o outro, discutindo... Enfim, tudo normal.  
  
"Bando de estúpidos!" Marguerite falou virando mais um copo de rum ao lado de John.Ao contrário dela, ele estava sóbrio, de olhos abertos para qualquer sinal de perigo.  
  
"Marguerite... Ele chamou e ela olhou meio torta ... Você não acha que já bebeu um pouquinho além da conta...".  
  
Ela riu soltando um bafo insuportável de rum na cara dele, fazendo torcer o nariz.  
  
"Não seja rabugento Roxton..." As palavras saiam emendadas um nas outras, não sendo pronunciadas até o final.  
  
"Se o estado dela não fosse crítico, eu iria rir, mas controle-se John...". Ele pensou com um breve sorriso nos lábios.Ele tomou o copo de suas mãos, fazendo a ficar um pouco irritada.  
  
"Você é um porre...". Ela enrolava a língua enquanto tentava ficar de pé.  
  
"Exatamente, você tomou um porre... Vamos...". Ele ajudou a herdeira se levantar.Ela tirou rapidamente o braço das mãos de John.  
  
"Tire suas mãos de mim...". Ela apontou o dedo e foi inclinando devagar para o lado, até que caiu no chão.John sorriu e ajudou a mulher a se levantar novamente.Não se sabe porque, Marguerite começa a rir apontar para a cara do caçador, que fica sem entender nada.  
  
"Está na hora de dormir, o que acha?".  
  
"Eu não quero dormir, sua freira chata...".  
  
"OW ow, aí ofendeu...".  
  
Marguerite foi trocado as pernas enquanto caminhava para um lugar mais afastado com John Roxton.No caminho, ela pegou uma garrafa que estava com um gordo sentado perto de uma árvore e virou no gragalo, na vontade.  
  
John imediatamente tirou a garrafa dela, mas ela resistiu e então, a bebida derramou quase toda em sua roupa.  
  
"Você vai me dar outro vestido...".  
  
"Que vestido???Você está de saia e blusa Marguerite!".  
  
"Não estou não, você está cego comandante Guarda-chuva?!".  
  
"O que???" John pensou meio confuso.Eles seguiram caminho. "Calminha aí pirata você não é deste navio...". John disse sorrindo para ela que entortava pra lá e pra cá.  
  
Ela lhe mostrou a língua e continuou andando.  
  
John e Marguerite já estavam a uma boa distância dos outros mais ainda na praia.Ele via que se Marguerite continuasse com aquela roupa molhada iria ficar doente.Então teve a idéia de correr até a praia e pegar roupas secas para ela.  
  
"Fica quietinha aí, eu já volto...". Ela a deixou resmungando alguma coisa e foi correndo para onde estavam.  
  
***  
  
"Marguerite eu lhe trouxe roupas secas e...". Ele parou ao ver que ela havia dormido. "Agora essa...".  
  
Devagar, e um pouco nervos, mais do que constrangido, John não viu outra solução a não ser trocar a roupa da mulher ali mesmo.  
  
Quando começou a despi-la, não imaginara que a tarefa seria tão difícil.Ele olhou para o corpo da mulher seminua nos seus braços e balançou a cabeça. "Devo estar tão louco quando apaixonado... Faço isso pela sua...Ah, saúde Marguerite, por tanto, espero que você não fique muito brava comigo por ter trocado suas roupas...".  
  
Depois da derrota da batalha de vestir sua amada, John conseguiu dormir.O dia já estava amanhecendo.  
  
*** Marguerite acordou lentamente com a água batendo em seus pés.Ela não conseguiu abrir os olhos pois a dor de cabeça não a deixou.Ela estava deitada totalmente sobre John.Uma grande surpresa, porém agradável, tanto que ela não quis se mover dali. "Que perfeição meu Deus...". Ela via o tórax forte do caçador.A camisa meio aberta permitia que sua mão vagueasse livre por toda a região musculosa daquele corpo perfeito.  
  
Só depois ela notou suas roupas, mas era o que menos importava naquele exato momento, quando John estava despertando.  
  
Ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça a fim de ver o rosto do caçador.Ele sorriu e olhou para seus corpos úmidos e colados.Levando a mão ao rosto dela.Ela fez o mesmo até o queixo firme dele passando a ponta dos dedos nos lábios e depois no rosto.  
  
"Bom dia marujo...". Ela sorriu.  
  
O rosto de Marguerite estava sendo iluminado magicamente pelos primeiros raios da manhã.Os vastos cachos balançavam levemente com a brisa suave daquela manhã abafada na beira da praia.O perfume que ela exalava deixava-o louco.O momento tornava ambos simplesmente, irresistíveis.  
  
"Você bebeu um bocado ontem...".  
  
Ela sorriu mas não pode dizer nada.As palavras não vieram e tudo o que ela queria fazer era o que ele estava agora fazendo.Aproximou-se devagar e a beijou.Um beijo molhado e doce.Em questão de segundos eles rolaram e John estava sob a herdeira.  
  
Ela roçou um poço a perna nele e suas mãos exploravam todo o território traseiro de Roxton.Ela podia sentir gotículas de suor nas costas de John, que a motivaram mais e mais.  
  
As línguas dançavam entre si ritmicamente, num movimento erótico que os deixavam com sede de amor.  
  
Mas uma onda um pouco mais longa quebrou o encanto deixando o casal encharcado.  
  
"Se eu soubesse disso, não teria trocado sua roupa..." Os dois sorriram e John deitou-se ao seu lado.Ela começou a rir da situação dos dois agora e logo contagiou Roxton.  
  
"Por que você trocou minha roupa mesmo?". Ela questionou se sentando.  
  
"Pode ir parando, eu só troquei sua roupa pois você não sabia nem seu nome direito, e quando trouxe as peças você estava roncando...".  
  
"Eu não ronco!"  
  
"Ronca sim...".  
  
Não passava de uma brincadeira a conversa dos dois, mais logo Marguerite expressou dúvida.  
  
"O que foi?".  
  
"Eu não peguei nenhuma garrafa de rum John... A não ser o copo que Samantha me deu e...". Os dois se olharam e correram para onde os piratas estavam reunidos na noite anterior.  
  
"Sumiram!". John exclamou.  
  
"Fugiram, é a palavra certa... Mais por que?".  
  
"Oh meu Deus... John se assustou ...Nossas armas, onde estão?".  
  
"Ora, quem estava sóbrio deveria saber, não acha????".  
  
"Meu riffle, sua arma... Ela levou tudo...".  
  
"Oh...". Marguerite suspirou e sentou-se na areia com as mãos na cabeça, desanimada. "Sem roupas... Sem armas... Sem comida...".  
  
"Ora, vamos, não fique assim... Você está olhando para a nossa fonte de almoço por hoje..." Ele sorriu e a fez olhar para o mar.  
  
Ela olhou para ele desanimada e deitou-se no chão. "Eu quero voltar para a casa da árvore...".  
  
"Não, não... Não podemos! E o nosso trato? A nova lua de mel, lembra?".  
  
"Sim, mais eu estou com saudade do meu quarto... Da minha cama... Não é nada pessoal John...".  
  
"Tudo bem... Já que insiste..." Ele concordou um pouco desanimado.  
  
"Vamos agora?".  
  
"Agora?" Ele exclamou. "Por que?".  
  
"Por que eu estou com fome!".  
  
"Ah... Marguerite..." Ele chamou a atenção da mulher até ver a nuvem negra que se aproximava da praia.Em questão de minutos, a chuva castigava o local.As ondas ficaram mais fortes e o mar muito agitado.  
  
"Ótimo, agora não temos para onde correr!Esse dia não poderia ter nada melhor...".  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
Review ou o Próximo Capítulo não existirá!  
  
Lady F. 


	2. Capítulo Dois

Ilha – Capítulo Dois  
  
*  
  
Os dois se encontraram voltando de uma corrida.  
  
"Alguma coisa?".  
  
"Nada... E você?". Ele olhou para as mãos vazias e balançou a cabeça.  
  
"Alguém deve estar brincando...".  
  
"E de muito MAU GOSTO!!!". Marguerite chegou ao sete ventos.  
  
A chuva estava mais forte e eles estavam pensando em como se proteger.  
  
Ao longe, Marguerite avistou uma caixa de madeira flutuando não muito longe dali.Ela cutucou John e apontou para o local.O caçador olhou rapidamente.Ela sorriu. "São nossas armas Marguerite!".  
  
"Como você sabe?"  
  
"Olha uma parte do meu riffle... O meu riffle, está salvo...".  
  
"Oh... Que bom agora, não falta mais nada, nem quero ir pra casa...". Debochou.  
  
"Fique aqui, eu vou lá buscar...".  
  
"Lorde John Roxton eu não acredito!".  
  
"Não vou esperar a caixa virar e perdemos nossas armas... Deve ter mais coisas lá dentro...". Ele tirou a camisa e jogou nela.  
  
"Como um guarda-chuva?".  
  
"Quem sabe..." Ela foi correndo para o mar, observado pelo olhar aflito de Marguerite.  
  
"Tome cuidado!". Ela gritou e ele virou-se e sorriu. "Não vai perder o riffle...". Na mesma hora o sorriso da face dele sumiu e Marguerite riu.  
  
"Ela é louca, agora tenho certeza..." John suspirou e pulou na água.  
  
*  
  
"Alguma coisa de importante?". Marguerite correu para ajudar John a sair da água com a caixa aberta.  
  
"Me ajude aqui...".  
  
"Oh!Minhas roupas!!!Minha pistola!!!". Ela pegou as coisas e abraçou.  
  
"Oh... Minha vida...". John murmurou exausto.  
  
"Vamos, é melhor acharmos, um abrigo..." Ele botou o riffle nas costas e puxou Marguerite pela mão.  
  
"Aonde vamos?". Ela perguntou.  
  
"Eu não sei...".  
  
Alguns passos depois encontraram Samantha e alguns de seus homens.  
  
"Por onde vocês andaram? Estávamos à procura de vocês!". John exclamou.  
  
"Vocês?Nós estávamos os procurando também... Tivemos que passar para o outro lado da praia...".  
  
"Ora, por que?"  
  
"O caminho mais curto até nosso esconderijo... Agora vamos, precisam de roupas secas...".  
  
Eles caminharam e seguiram a mulher.  
  
"Me lembre de trazer todas as minhas roupas na próxima caminhada Roxton...".  
  
*  
  
"Entre..." .Marguerite respondeu.  
  
Já no navio Estrela do Sul, John batia a porta.Eles estavam em alto mar, e a chuva havia cessado.  
  
Ele entrou, com roupas não muitas limpas mais secas.Marguerite espirrou.  
  
"Está doente?". A mulher entrou logo depois de John. Marguerite esfregou o nariz um poço vermelho.  
  
"Nada que um bom chá não cure..." Ela sorriu.  
  
A mulher não gostou e saiu séria da pequena sala.John esperou Samantha sair e começou a conversar com Marguerite bem baixo.  
  
"Isso não é bom...".  
  
"Ora John, apenas um resfriado...".  
  
"Não estou falando disso..." Ele olhou mais uma vez a porta.  
  
"Está com medo de alguma coisa?". Marguerite olhava para a porta também.  
  
"Por que eles estavam a nossa procura? Era pra eles estarem a milhas daqui...".  
  
"Nem todos são mal agradecidos John...".  
  
"... Marguerite, não tem motivo para ter nos procurado... Você não pegou nada, pegou?".  
  
"Claro que não!" Ela se enfureceu.  
  
"Então só pode ser..." A mulher bateu a porta e entrou interrompendo os dois que disfarçaram.  
  
"Tome suas roupas...". Ela deu roupas secas a Marguerite. Mais ou menos parecida com as suas.Calças claras e blusa preta.  
  
"Muito obrigado!". Marguerite pegou e foi vesti-las.  
  
A mulher olhou para John sorrindo e se sentou em cima da mesa. "Está com fome?" Ela abriu um dos botões da blusa dela.  
  
John a olhou de cima em baixo retribuindo o sorriso. "Um pouco...".  
  
"Em meu quarto há bastante comida para você homem... Se quiser...".  
  
"Vou pensar na proposta...".  
  
"Que proposta?".  
  
"Essa...".  
  
"Isso não é uma proposta... É uma intimação...". Ela caminhou para perto dele e saiu devagar pela porta, fechando-a e olhando sensualmente para Roxton.  
  
Depois que a mulher saiu John balançou a cabeça e deixou um breve sorriso ficar em seus lábios.Marguerite apareceu logo em seguida.  
  
"Eu ouvi isso... 'homem'...".  
  
"Oh, não é nada do que está pensando...".  
  
"Hum..." -Ela pegou e limpou na blusa uma maça que estava junto com outras frutas na mesa pequena de madeira- "...Não estou pensando em nada John..." -Ela se aproximou na pequena janela redonda e via um dos piratas com os músculos mais belos e bronzeados de sol que já vira antes- "Agora estou..." Ela sorriu e mordeu mais um pedaço da fruta, e ofereceu a John.  
  
"Temos que sair daqui...".  
  
"Ei, nós não somos prisioneiros...".  
  
"Até agora, não...".  
  
Os dois se olharam duvidosos.  
  
"O plano é esse...". John começou a explicar.  
  
*  
  
"Hey... -Marguerite chamou- ...Está bastante quente aqui, não acha?".  
  
O pirata estava sentado em um barril sem camisa.Ela acenou com a cabeça.  
  
"O que acha de entrar e me acompanhar em uma garrafa de rum?".  
  
O pirata que olhava o mar, voltou o olhar totalmente para ela que o esperava na porta da sala.  
  
"Você não fala?". Ela perguntou apoiando-se na porta.  
  
"Só quando mandam..." Ele finalmente respondeu.  
  
"Então, aceita meu convite?".  
  
"Samantha não gosta de bebida na hora do trabalho...".  
  
"Mais você não está fazendo nada agora..." Ele sorriu e jogou os cabelos castanhos claros para trás. "Pensei que piratas não tivessem que seguir ordens...".  
  
"Só do capitão...".  
  
"Vamos, isto não é uma ordem... Vai perder essa chance?" Marguerite instigou sorrindo.  
  
O grande homem levantou-se e caminhou devagar até onde Marguerite estava.Ela sorriu e entrou para a sala, levando o homem com ela.  
  
John observava de longe escondido.  
  
"Ela tem muito talento..." Ele estava se roendo por dentro. "Bem... Agora é hora do meu show...".  
  
Ele subiu os poucos degraus que levavam até o dormitório de Samantha.  
  
Continua...  
  
***  
  
Please, Revieeeeeeeeewww! =)  
  
Lady F. 


	3. Capítulo Três

Ilha – Capítulo Três  
  
*  
  
"Fico feliz que tenha aceitado meu convite...". A mulher se serviu e a John.  
  
"O prazer é meu..." Ele sorriu.  
  
A mulher bebeu um gole e parou.  
  
"Pra que isso?" Ela questionou.  
  
"A bebida?".  
  
"É... Quero dizer... Toda essa cerimônia..." Ela se aproximou mais de John. "Aquela mulher é sua?".  
  
"Marguerite? Bem...".  
  
"Vejo que não...".  
  
"Não!Quer dizer..." Ele estava confuso com todas as perguntas.  
  
"Então, por que não responde!Sim ou não?".  
  
"Por que quer saber?"  
  
"Por que eu procuro saber antes sobre aquilo que quero...". A porta se abriu no momento crítico e um pirata magro e sujo gritou.  
  
"Capitão, MULHER AO MAR!".  
  
"Oh... Sabia que ela ia dar problemas... JOGUEM AS CORDAS, VAMOS!". Ela saiu gritando até que John foi atrás.  
  
Eles chegaram a proa do navio, e viram Marguerite boiando na água.  
  
"Ela não está se afogando..." A mulher sussurrou. "Bem... –Um sorriso diabólico tomou conta de sua face- Já que ela sabe nadar, por que não a deixamos exercitar! RECOLHAM AS CORDAS HOMENS!!!".  
  
"Não pode fazer isso Samantha!"  
  
"Quem é o capitão aqui Lorde?Eu ou você?" Ela pegou a luneta da mão de outro marujo e lhe deu um ponta-pé no traseiro. "Está satisfeito?" Ela deu a luneta e saiu dando outras ordens.  
  
John pegou a luneta e avistou uma pequena ilhota próxima dali.  
  
"O que quer dizer com isso Samantha?" Ele correu até ela.  
  
"Ora... Aquela mulher pelo menos terá aonde morar..."  
  
John puxou o braço dela e a virou para estar cara a cara com ele.  
  
"Quero que jogue a corda, traga Marguerite para cima, e os leve de volta para a praia... Agora... Por favor,..."  
  
A mulher tirou o braço das mãos dele brutalmente e os homens a volta tiraram suas espadas e apontaram todas no pescoço de John.Ele pedia calma com as mãos tendo toda a cautela.  
  
"Se alguém jogar alguma corda para aquela mulher vai se arrepender de ter me conhecido!" Ela gritou ao subir no mastro principal.Assim, desceu por uma corda e parou a frente de John. "Por que torna as coisas mais difíceis homem?"  
  
"Nós não somos seus prisioneiros... Nós a ajudamos, lembra-se?"  
  
"Vocês não tinham escolha... Eu poderia ter me saído sem a ajuda de vocês... Além do mais, estou aqui apenas testando-os...".  
  
"Como assim?"  
  
"Tenho observado vocês tem alguns meses... Vocês estavam vivendo em uma caverna, correto?".  
  
"Sim, mais como..."  
  
"Deixe-me terminar..." Ela mandou abaixarem as espadas e obedeceram. "Meu pai... Uma vez, disse que as nossas ações são apenas reações...E que você faz, e levará retorno algum dia... Tenho viajado por esses sete mares, não para saquear, seqüestrar, ou fazer algum mal, para ninguém... Eu só tenho um objetivo, achar meu pai..."  
  
"O que aconteceu a ele?"  
  
"Este navio, estava navegando não muito longe daqui...Quando uma tempestade nos surpreendeu... Eu era uma criança, mais ainda lembro dos gritos de socorro, e de pavor dos outros homens... Meu pai foi ajudar um amigo a puxar o mastro descontrolado, mais não conseguiu.Uma onde forte quase virou este navio e meu pai... Caiu no mar..." John sentiu um leve tremor na voz da mulher.  
  
"Sito muito..."  
  
"Quero achar ele...Mais antes, preciso fazer alguma coisa por vocês..."  
  
"Por nós?"  
  
A mulher sorriu e apontou para Marguerite ainda boiando na água limpa.  
  
"Vocês precisam de ajuda... Eu estou disposta a ajuda-los... Enquanto procuro por meu pai nessas águas, deixo vocês naquela ilha, eu a chamo de ilha próspera... Lá, acontecem coisas sobrenaturais, creio que algumas delas possam ajudar vocês... Joguem-no..."  
  
"O que?" John se assustou mais já era tarde.Um dos piratas haviam jogado-o na água.  
  
"NÃO SE PREOCUPEM, EU VOLTAREI PARA LEVÁ-LOS DE VOLTA!" Ela sorriu e deu adeus.  
  
"Oh, pensei que ia ficar sozinha aqui..." Marguerite disse nadando até perto de John. "Pelo jeito se divertiu com a capitã!!!" Ela enfezou.  
  
"Eu não acredito que ela fez isso, maldição!"  
  
"Não... EU não acredito que simplesmente me jogaram no mar apenas perguntando se sabia nadar!Que hospedagem mais hostil!"  
  
"Eles não te disseram?"  
  
"Disseram o que?"  
  
"Ora, o motivo pelo qual nos jogaram no mar!"  
  
"Por que, disseram pra você?"  
  
"Sim..."  
  
"Pelo menos lhe deram um motivo... E agora o que vamos fazer, eu estou cansada de ficar nadando!"  
  
"Vamos para aquela ilha..." Ele mostrou a Marguerite "Vem, eu te ajudo..."  
  
"Ohhh... Ela reclamou ...Lhe deram armas?"  
  
"Não..."  
  
"BANDIDA!" Marguerite gritou vendo o navio de longe.  
  
* =) *  
  
A água estava morna perto das margens da ilha, que estava deserta.John e Marguerite chegaram exaustos se arrastando pela areia.  
  
"Pelo menos não está chovendo..." John juntou forças para dar um sorriso.  
  
"Eu quero voltar agora!"  
  
"Vamos ter que esperar por ela..."  
  
"Ohhh não..." Marguerite resmungou.  
  
Estavam os dois lá estirados na areia branca.O sol agora estava quase insuportável.John e Marguerite desmaiaram de cansaço.  
  
*=) *  
  
***Hmmm...Ilha deserta...Paradisíaca...Marguerite sozinha com Roxton...Isso vai presta?Rs... "R" por gentileza!*** 


	4. Capítulo Quatro

Ilha – Capítulo Quatro  
  
***~***  
  
"Acorde Marguerite...Vamos... –John dava leves batidas no rosto queimado de sol dela."  
  
"Hmmm?Quem apagou a luz?"  
  
"Shhhh...Ninguém apagou a luz...Já é quase noite..."  
  
"Hmmm..." –Marguerite continuou resmungando mais se sentou, ainda na areia. – "Preciso de um banho."  
  
"Vamos..." –Ele a ajudou a levantar.  
  
"Pra onde?Estamos em uma ilha John..."  
  
"Achei um lugar...Vamos, é logo ali..." –Os dois foram caminhando até uma cabana ainda na areia da praia, um pouco afastada.  
  
"Você acordou há muito tempo?"  
  
"Faz mais ou menos uma hora...Por que?"  
  
"Não, nada... Ai..." –Marguerite sentiu uma fisgada no pé.  
  
"O que foi?" –John se preocupou.  
  
"Acho que alguma coisa furou meu pé...Aiaiaia..."  
  
"Deixa eu ver..." –Ele se agachou e levantou com cuidado o pé dela. – "Não é nada, só um pedaço de madeira..."  
  
"Não foi nada?Hey, está doendo!!!E muito por sinal!"  
  
John tirou rapidamente o pedacinho que havia furado o pé dela.  
  
"Está ardendo..."  
  
"Eu sei, eu vou fazer um curativo, sente-se..."  
  
"Como você sabe se fui eu que furei a droga do pé na droga desta ilha!"  
  
"Calma Marguerite, ficar nervosa não vai ajudar a nos tirar daqui..."  
  
Ela olhou assustada para ele. "Como assim?"  
  
"Precisamos arrumar um jeito de sair daqui, ou vamos confiar naquela pirata de meia tigela?"  
  
"Hmmm... –Debochou- ...Está irritado com sua namoradinha?"  
  
"Oh, pare com isso, ela não é minha namoradinha..."  
  
"É sim..."  
  
"Não é..."  
  
"É sim..."  
  
"Não é e ponto final..."  
  
Ela começou a rir discretamente enquanto ele rasgava um pedaço da cabeça para dar um nó envolto do ferimento de Marguerite, mas parou ao ver que ela estava rindo.  
  
"Por que você está rindo?" Ele questionou um pouco irritado.  
  
"Eu não sei!Acho que sua cara quando eu disse que aquela vaca do mar era sua namoradinha...Foi muito engraçado!"  
  
"Nhééééé...!" Ele fez careta e deu o nó no pé dela ajudando-a a se levantar. "Vamos..."  
  
"Mais que foi engraçado, foi!" Ela desatou a rir outra vez.  
  
*  
  
Entrando pela cortina de conchas e caminhando ouvindo os rangidos do chão de madeira, eles já estavam dentro da cabana surpreendendo-se com o que havia no local.Um ambiente totalmente diferente do que eles podiam imaginar, o lugar era... aconchegante.Um pouco empoeirado mais servia de moradia. "Será que aquela Samantha estava certa sobre nos ajudar?" John pensou com dúvidas.  
  
"O que!" Marguerite sorriu caminhando mancando até o pequeno banheiro. "Tem vaso sanitário John!E está limpo!!! –Ela sorriu e deu descarga –E funciona!!!Obrigada Santa Vaca dos Mares!!!".  
  
John balançou a cabeça e sorriu. "Será que aqui é seguro?" Ele procurou alguma arma.  
  
"Pelo menos eu vou ter aonde dormir..." Os olhos dela brilharam ao ver a cama grande e fofinha, com colcha de renda amarela.  
  
John deu uma olhada para Marguerite. "Quem?"  
  
"Eu oras...Tenho certeza de que você vai ser cavalheiro e vai deixar a dama dormir na cama, não é mesmo?" Ela bateu na cama e sorriu.  
  
"E quem disse que você é uma dama?" Ela deu aquele sorriso que Marguerite nunca viu igual.  
  
Marguerite fez careta e encostou-se nas almofadas de crochê, cor de creme. "Achou alguma coisa?"  
  
"Só cordas e um remo...Quebrado..."  
  
"Oh que ótimo!" Ela expressou desânimo feito John.  
  
"Pelo menos não vamos ficar sozinhos..." John piscou o olho para Marguerite.  
  
"Quem está aqui?Tem alguém mais aqui conosco?" Ela procurou sem sair do lugar.John virou os olhos.  
  
"Como está seu pé?"  
  
"Bem melhor...Quer dizer, poderia estar perfeito mas,...Fazer o que né..."  
  
"Eu fiz o que pude, aqui não tem maleta de primeiros socorros..."  
  
"É...Obrigada..."  
  
"Só isso?Nem um beijinho?"  
  
"Eu não, depois a sua namoradinha fica sabendo aí..."  
  
"Ela não e minha namoradinha Marguerite, pare com isso!"  
  
Ela sorriu e puxou ele de modo que ele caiu sobre ela, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.Marguerite parou e olhou para ele. "Ninguém vai contar mesmo pra ela!Que se dane!" Ela o agarrou e voltou ao beijo mas John a afastou. "Se você tocar no nome daquela rebelde sem causa, eu vou arranjar um jeito mais rápido de você sair dessa ilha..."  
  
"Hmmm...John Roxton quer brigar não é?" Ela começou a desabotoar os botões da camisa listrada de John e o empurrou, saltando da cama, sorrindo. "Então tente me pegar marujo!"  
  
"O que é isso Marguerite...Pare com isso..." Ele sorriu ignorando o convite.  
  
"Hum, está com medo de mim marujo?!Não consegue ganhar num jogo de uma mulher..."  
  
"Consigo muito facilmente, obrigado, mas não quero jogar..."  
  
"Não quer ou não pode?" Ela foi varrendo o corpo dele com o olhar até chegar onde queria. "Acho que não pode..." Ela sorriu diabolicamente.  
  
John balançou a cabeça e pulou da cama atrás de Marguerite.Os dois corriam na beira da praia ao anoitecer.Por mais que John se esforçasse não estava conseguindo alcança-la.Até que ele sentou-se na areia.  
  
"Desisto...Estou cansado..."  
  
"Ahhhhh! –Ela se aproximou- Agora que estava ficando divertido!"  
  
John virou de repente e agarrou nas pernas de Marguerite a derrubando na areia. "Agora te peguei, você não me escapa pirata!"  
  
"Ah John, pára!Não valeu, isso não valeu!!!"  
  
"Ora por que?"  
  
"Foi golpe sujo!Você mentiu!!!" Ela sorriu.  
  
"Hum... Marguerite Krux reclamando porque eu menti...Você está com febre?"  
  
"Seu idiota!" Os dois sorriram, ainda deitados na areia.  
  
John observou o corpo um pouco bronzeado de Marguerite, e passou a mão entre os cachos negros. "Você está com uma cor muito bonita..."  
  
"Não me diga que estou queimada de sol!?Eu odeio isto!" Ela emburrou fazendo John sorrir.  
  
"É verdade, está sim...Está com uma cor muito... –Ele chegou perto do ouvido dela- ...Sexy..."  
  
Marguerite gargalhou. "Você não presta John..."  
  
"Tem certeza?Olha que algum dia você pode precisar de mim, não que você tenha precisado alguma vez, claro que não..." Ele sorriu.  
  
Marguerite juntou um pouco de areia nas mãos e jogou por trás em cima do cabelo de John. "Mais algum comentário?" Ela sorriu.  
  
John fez o mesmo mais jogando no colo e na barriga da mulher que se assustou. "Isso também não valeu!" Ela reclamou.  
  
Os dois se começaram uma guerra de areia ali mesmo.John e Marguerite pareciam crianças brincando na lama.Estavam se divertindo muito e esqueceram do grande problema de terem que ficar em uma ilha sozinhos.  
  
Marguerite parou de guerrear e aos poucos os dois paravam de rir.Ele pegou um pouco da areia úmida em que estava jogando um no outro e passou na ponta do nariz dela fazendo-a sorrir.  
  
"Estou com fome..." Ela reclamou.  
  
"Eu também..." –Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
  
"John!Não é fome disto..." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Eu vi algumas árvores frutíferas atrás da cabana..."  
  
Os dois ficaram se olhando por um tempo sem dizer nada.  
  
"O que está esperando John, vai logo, estou faminta!"  
  
"Já estou indo...Estou começando a ter medo da sua fome..."  
  
Ela sorriu e lhe deu um tapa no braço fazendo-o sair de cima dela.  
  
Ele caminhou mais um pouco e virou-se vendo ela alançando a cabeça ainda sorrindo. "Hey..." –Ele chamou- "Encare como se estivéssemos de férias no sul da França..."  
  
Ela sorriu. "De férias estamos desde de que saímos da caverna, agora no sul da França eu acho um pouco difícil..."  
  
Roxton foi para trás da cabana enquanto Marguerite entrou nesta.  
  
***~***  
  
***Que meigo!E que furada...Rs... "R" Ladies and Lordes! *** 


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Comments:  
  
Silvia: Silvinha, bem vinda ao time novamente!Você sumiu eihn...Vê se não faz mais isso ok?Beijos e BIGADAUM! *=)  
  
Mana: Hehehe é mesmo, pensei o mesmo que você, essa Samantha veio em boa hora...Imagina, sacrifício nenhum ficar com um homem maravilhoso numa ilha deserta, ainda com um cafofo disponível, que isso! Rs... Beijokax! Ti Dolu! *=)  
  
Taíza: Lol...FALSA! lol...brincadeirinha, te adoro Ta!Valeu pelos elogios e pela reivindicação sobre responder as reviews rs...Espero que sua mama adore essa fic como vc está gostando!Bigadaum pelo elogio Mãe da Tata, fiquei até vermelha ui rs...Ee sim, o Rox beija ela com lama e tudo, é mole?!Não, é amor mesmo rs... *=)  
  
Kistis: Amiguinha! que bom que você esta a adorar esta fic, beijos!Proto não demorar mais para botar os outros capítulos! *=)  
  
Spirita: Viu! Eu coloquei review na sua fic, voltei a ativa rs...estava muito atolada com o meu computador que não pára de dar problemas!Mas, mesmo assim, naum vou demorar pra botar cap. Novos, prometo!Beijosss! *=)  
  
Rosa: Não precisa chorar Rosa, esta fic vai ter tudo o que vc gosta:Roxton de pé, deitado, sentado, de costas, ângulo 90 graus, triste, alegre, sorrindo, chorando, nadando...Pelado... uiuiuiui lol.... Beijos! *=)  
  
Camilla: Eita, ta esquentando né Milla rs...Esse cap. Vai esquentar ainda mais, e assim vamos progredindo rsrs... *=)  
  
*~*  
  
Ilha – Capítulo Cinco  
  
***~***  
  
Já era noite quando John voltou encontrado Marguerite andando de um lado para o outro.  
  
"Onde você estava, demorou muito!" Ela correu para abraça-lo.John ficou um pouco surpreso com a atitude dela, mas retribuiu o abraço.  
  
"Estava recolhendo as frutas aqui atrás...Você se esqueceu?"  
  
"Não, mais você demorou muito mais do que previsto..." Ela sorriu.  
  
"Eu estava escolhendo as melhores...As árvores estão cheias, mas muitas frutas estão estragadas..."  
  
John reparou no interior da cabana.  
  
"Marguerite, você andou fazendo faxina por aqui?" Ele reparou na limpeza do lugar realmente surpreso.  
  
"Oh não, de maneira nenhuma...Só joguei fora algumas tralhas que não serviam pra nada.É incrível o que uma simples vassoura pode fazer!" Ela sorriu orgulhosa.  
  
*  
  
Depois do jantar, os dois estavam sentados na beira da cama em frente a lareira.Um ao lado do outro sem dizer uma palavra, só observando o fogo consumindo a madeira na pequena lareira em frente a cama.  
  
"Essa casa deve ser da sua... Ham... De Samantha..."  
  
"Acho que sim..." John olhou rapidamente para ela, e voltou a olhar as chamas.  
  
"Bem..." –Marguerite suspirou e subiu na cama, deitando-se- "Vou dormir, boa noite..."  
  
"Mais já?Você não está com sono!"  
  
"Estou sim!E acho bom você vir dormir também para estar descansado amanhã..." Ela o abraçou por trás e beijou-lhe no rosto.  
  
"Hmmm..." –Ele murmurou a jogando em seus braços, fazendo-a soltar um breve grito de susto- "E o que tem amanhã que vai me deixar tão cansado?"  
  
Com os braços envoltos no pescoço de Roxton, Marguerite sorriu. "Pra explorar essa ilhota a procura de alguma coisa que nos ajude a sair daqui!Simples..." Eles deram um beijo e Marguerite pulou do colo dele pra cama.  
  
Ele a seguiu e deitou-se de frente para ela que estava de olhos fechados.  
  
"Está tão bom, não está?" –Ele cochichou- "...Ouvir os sons das ondas, sentir a maresia de beira de praia...Esse friozinho da noite, o vento fresco que entra pela porta...Essa lareira..." John puxou Marguerite pela cintura que já estava de olhos fechados, mas respondeu.  
  
"Está sendo tão perfeito só nós dois sozinhos que tenho até um pouco de medo..."  
  
"Medo?Não precisa ter medo, eu estou te protegendo..." Ele beijou carinhosamente o topo da cabeça dela que repousava no vasto tórax.Ela sorriu.  
  
"E quem protege você?"  
  
"Você..."  
  
"E quem protege nós dois?" Ela levantou a cabeça e abriu os olhos para olhar os de John, pensativo.  
  
"Hum... O mesmo que nos uniu..." Ele apontou para o céu e os dois sorriram.Marguerite deu-lhe um doce beijo.  
  
"Então boa noite meu protetor..." Ela repousou novamente a cabeça em seu tórax.  
  
"Boa noite minha protetora..." Ele sorriu e a abraçou mais apertado.  
  
Logo Marguerite adormeceu.John ainda ficou algum tempo acordado, pensando em um jeito de sair daquela ilha.Ou pelo menos tornar a sua e principalmente, a estadia de Marguerite naquela ilha melhor a cada dia.Ele sabia que seria quase impossível, mas já tiveram em situação pior.  
  
*  
  
Já tinha se passado uma semana que os dois estavam naquela ilha.Eles procuraram alguma coisa pela ilha como Marguerite havia dito, muito pequena, só encontrando uma pistola com uma bala, que agora estava muito bem escondido.  
  
John estava descansando um pouco na cama.Marguerite estava saindo do banheiro, vestida com um vestido que fez com os panos que achou na cabana.  
  
O cheiro das ervas usadas no banho tomou conta do quarto e claro, tomou a atenção de John.  
  
Marguerite secava calmamente os cabelos olhando para o nada, nem notando que estava sendo observada .Ao acabar, ela estendeu a toalha no corrimão do lado de fora, na pequena sacada da cabana.  
  
"Pronto?" John calmamente perguntou.  
  
Ela olhou para ele confusa. "Pronto o que?"  
  
*  
  
"É muito bonito aqui de cima Roxton..." Ela estava fascinada com a visão do lugar.  
  
A alguns metros da casa, John havia armado um piquenique em uma grande pedra.Sem dúvida, lá era o lugar mais bonito da ilha para se assistir um pôr do sol.  
  
"O sol parece que entra no mar..." Marguerite enrolava os dedos nos curtos cabelos de John.Ele estava deitado em seu colo e os dois apreciavam aquela linda visão. "A água ganha uma coloração diferente...É perfeito!"  
  
Ele olha para ela e dá um daqueles sorrisos. "Mais perfeitos que seus olhos não existe em lugar algum Marguerite..."  
  
Ela olha para baixo e sorri. "Você é um conquistador nato John Roxton..."  
  
"Mais foi por isso que você se apaixonou por mim...Eu sei que sou um máximo..."  
  
"Hey!" Ela protestou sorrindo. "E quem disse que eu sou apaixonada por você?"  
  
John se levantou do colo dela e a olhou nos olhos profundamente.Os olhos dela estavam acinzentados e seu olhar mais penetrado do que nunca.  
  
"Não é apaixonada por mim?Bem, e depois de tudo?" Ele engoliu e seco e não queria ouvir a resposta.  
  
Marguerite sorriu para ele que não entendeu. "Eu não sou apaixonada por você...Como pode uma pessoa estar amando e estar apaixonada?" Ela sorriu para o alívio de Roxton que também sorriu.  
  
"E acho que sinto os dois por você..."  
  
"Como assim acha?" Ela sorriu.  
  
John passou carinhosamente a mão no rosto delicado que ganhou um brilho mágico refletido pelo mar.Marguerite prestava atenção a cada palavra.  
  
"Ah, não sei... Sou apaixonado por cada parte de você, pois todas elas eu tenho dentro de mim, na minha memória, quando vou dormir, e quando eu acordo...É você que vem a minha mente primeiro, depois venho eu mesmo...Todos nós podemos estar amando e apaixonados ao mesmo tempo...Acredito que o amor, esse sentimento que ao mesmo tempo nos salva e nos afoga, é pura paixão acumulada..."  
  
Marguerite estava um pouco surpresa com todas aquelas bonitas palavras. "Hum...O poeta Lorde John Roxton..." Eles sorriram. "Sabe John...Prefiro me manter longe dessas duas coisas...Ou pelo menos meus pensamentos..."  
  
"Isso tudo é medo?...Uma mulher como você é única e não precisa ter medo de nada...nada, nada mesmo...É que às vezes você não se permite ser feliz..."  
  
"Acho que estou me dando essa oportunidade desde quando nós resolvemos nos dar um tempo e..."  
  
John colocou a mão por cima das dela que repousavam em seu colo. "Me deixa mostrar pra você o quanto eu a quero...o quanto você é importante pra mim..."  
  
Marguerite não sabia o que dizer diante daquilo.John parecia estar mais sério quando falava sobre os dois do que nunca esteve.Tão profundo...Se olhar a deixava com as pernas bambas só de pensar que ele realmente tinha esquecido o seu passado, como ela estava aprendendo a esquecer a seu lado.Ela estava feliz, mais um pouco insegura.  
  
"John, eu não sei se nós podemos apressar o rumo das coisas assim..."  
  
"Apressar?Marguerite, a quase três anos nós estamos lutando contra ou em prol do que sentimos um pelo outro?Parece que você não entendeu o que estou dizendo..."  
  
"Sim eu entendi é que..."  
  
John levou as delicadas mãos a seus lábios e beijou ternamente, fazendo Marguerite estremecer por dentro e a fez se calar.O que ela poderia dizer!  
  
"Não diga nada Marguerite...Somente olhe pra mim...Seus olhos não mentem..."  
  
Marguerite se encheu de lágrimas nos olhos. "John...Por favor..."  
  
"Não forçarei nada que não queira fazer meu amor...Apenas diga que me entende..."  
  
Marguerite olhou para John que a questionava sem dizer nada.Tomada por um impulso que desconhecia a origem, ela encostou seus lábios lentamente nos dele, deixando-se levar apenas pelo momento, enquanto os dois fechavam os olhos, a fim de não enxergarem nada além de seus corações.Uma brisa leve acariciou os corpos de ambos que com muito carinho, correspondiam-se através daquele doce beijo.  
  
Os dois lentamente afastaram-se seus lábios e abriam os olhos, tão fechados.  
  
John olhou para Marguerite que ainda sentia o gosto dos lábios dele e quando ela o olhou, os dois sabiam o que queriam.Tinham certeza de que não havia mais porquê esperar para que seus corpos se unissem em um só e formassem uma união sagrada.Os dois sorriram e sem dizer uma palavra, voltaram para a cabana, onde viveriam ali algumas horas de puro romance e paixão.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Hehehe...Obrigada por me xingarem de tudo quanto é nome por ter parado nessa parte crítica rs...Beijos, amo vocês! =D !*** 


	6. Capítulo Seis

*~*~*  
  
Ilha – Capítulo Seis (Comentários da autora ao final deste capítulo).  
  
*~*  
  
ATENÇÃO: Se você tem menos de 16 anos, por favor, não inflija as regras do fanfiction.NÃO LEIA.Nem o autor, nem o site que aqui publica se responsabiliza por qualquer dano sofrido com seus leitores, sendo assim, responsáveis pela leitura.  
Grata,  
Lady F.  
  
*~*  
  
John entrou na cabana com Marguerite em seus braços.  
  
Ele a repousou na cama e seus corpos colaram-se.As bocas encontradas e os olhos se fecharam para apreciar o beijo romântico.As línguas dançavam entre si e o beijo a cada segundo mais envolvente era doce e suave.  
  
Os lábios de John faziam uma trilha de carícias no pescoço de Marguerite e a cada segundo John levava embora o seu fôlego.  
  
"John... Pare..." Ela murmurou.  
  
"Tem certeza?".  
  
"Por favor, John... Pare!". Ela pediu mais uma vez.  
  
"Por que?".  
  
"Porque sim!... Me desculpe...".  
  
Marguerite desceu correndo os degraus da cabana em lágrimas.Uma comoção inesperada tomou conta de seu ego que nem ela mesma sabia donde vinha.  
  
John continuou na cama, desapontado, botando o travesseiro sobre a face.  
  
Ela percorreu a beira mar praticamente metade da ilha, correndo e deixando pegadas na areia, que logo eram apagadas pelas ondas.As lágrimas não paravam de rolar.  
  
De joelhos, Marguerite desabou na areia morna.O vento batia em sua face como um consola àquelas lágrimas que desciam como cascata.  
  
"Idiota! Pare de chorar! Por que saiu correndo de lá, por que? O que ele deve estar pensando de mim agora meu Deus... Mas não adiantou fugir Marguerite, você já disse que o ama, já se entregou... E foi exatamente isso que evitou fazer durante esses anos todos... Oh... Inferno de ilha! Inferno de piratas, maldito seja seu pai Samantha! Você botou meu plano por água abaixo! Imbecil você também Roxton! Por que me ouviu quando disse que era para o lado esquerdo quando caminhávamos na selva!... Oh...".  
  
Marguerite havia gastado todas as suas sujas palavras de seu dicionário.Foi até melhor, pois foi uma forma de desabafar.Seja qualquer que fosse o motivo, ali, longe de todos, era o melhor lugar pra isso.Melhor xingando do que lamentando.  
  
"Estou louca... Ou louca, ou... amando demais..." Ela enrugou as sobrancelhas e olhou a sua volta.O sol já havia se posto e ela exausta, resolveu dormir por ali mesmo. "Tudo que preciso é uma boa noite de sono... Pela manhã espero que eu esteja melhor... e ainda sozinha...".  
  
*  
  
John havia ficando desde que Marguerite saiu sentado nos degraus esperando que ela voltasse.Ele sabia que ela não voltaria, pelo menos hoje, mas achou melhor deixa-la um pouco sozinha. "Talvez ela precisa de mais tempo John..." Ele repetia a si mesmo com os olhos fixos no céu avermelhado.John entrou na cabana e resolveu tomar um banho.  
  
As palavras de seu irmão vieram como um raio em sua mente: "Se você se animou, mas não aconteceu, ducha fria amigão... você perdeu!". Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se das noites em que acordava para ir ao banheiro e encontrava seu irmão de braços cruzados no chuveiro. "O que? Não tem um igual aí não?" Ele imitou as palavras de William.  
  
*  
  
Pela manhã, bem cedo, John caminhava na praia a procura de Marguerite.Depois de mais ou menos seguir o possível caminho feito por ela na noite anterior, ele a viu ao longe, sentada abraçada a seus joelhos com as pernas encolhidas, de frente ao nascer do sol no horizonte.O sol estava nascendo e era tão bonito quanto o poente. Ela estava tão distraída que não percebeu que John se aproximava lentamente.Um alívio assim que a viu tomou conta de seu peito.  
  
"Posso?" Ele apontou para o lugar ao seu lado e sorriu para ela que se assustou com sua chegada.Ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.  
  
Alguns minutos em silêncio e Marguerite quebrou-o. "Estraguei tudo... Tudo estava tão perfeito, e eu..." Ela balançou a cabeça e respirou fundo.John a observava, sempre com os olhos na imensidão do mar.  
  
Quando ela terminou, John a envolveu em seus braços e carinhosamente beijando sua bochecha. "Você não teve culpa de nada Marguerite, não se preocupe... Estou bem".  
  
Ela olhou para ele e repousou sua cabeça levemente em seu ombro fechando os olhos.O coração de John chegou a doer ao ver o olhar triste dela. "Está tudo bem? Quer conversar?".  
  
"Quero ir pra casa...".  
  
"Bem, não sei se isso será possível hoje...".  
  
"Não... Digo a cabana...".  
  
John ficou surpreso, mas não demonstrou. "Ok, vamos pra cabana pra você tomar um banho quente e comer alguma coisa...".  
  
"Não estou com fome...". Marguerite espirrou e John logo se preocupou.  
  
"Por que? Já comeu alguma coisa agora pela manhã?... Vamos, parece que vai chover... E você parece não estar muito bem...".  
  
Ela a ajudou a se levantar e os dois foram caminhando devagar até a cabana.  
  
*  
  
John aqueceu a água na fogueira do lado de fora da casa enquanto Marguerite tomava banho.Ele pensava em alguma coisa para fazer para o café da manhã, mas como sabia que ela estava resfriada resolveu fazer algo diferente.  
  
Quando ela saiu do banho, viu o quarto todo enfeitado com violetas de todas as cores e em todos os lugares.Em cima da cama havia uma bandeja de bambu com frutas e uma cuia menor com água.A maior estava no centro da bandeja, cheia de sopa de legumes e verduras.A fumaça da sopa era um chamativo pra qualquer um que a visse.  
  
Já vestida Marguerite sentou-se devagar na cama ao lado da bandeja e sorriu. "Não mereço você John..." Ela pensou com certa tristeza, que logo sumiu ao vê-lo entrar.  
  
"Não precisava John...".  
  
"Shhh... Fiz para você, para que melhore do resfriado que pegou esta noite...".  
  
"Sopa? De que?".  
  
"Hum, não reconhece? Esta é a sopa que você fez quando me levou para a caverna, que estava ferido...".  
  
"Oh sim... Hum está com uma cara ótima...".  
  
"Obrigado... Só falta conferir...".  
  
Marguerite sorriu um pouco tímida e bebeu da sopa morna. "Está perfeita...".  
  
"Sou um bom aluno de culinária...". Os dois sorriram e Marguerite tomou mais um pouco da sopa.  
  
"Bem, você pode ficar a vontade, eu ainda tenho que recolher lenha para a lareira, então...".  
  
"... Oh sim pode ir, estou bem melhor... Obrigada John". Ela sorriu e espirrou mais uma vez.Ele sorriu de volta e saiu.Ele iria correr para voltar o mais cedo.Talvez Marguerite precisasse dele.  
  
*  
  
Choveu o dia todo.Os dois ficaram conversando toda a amanhã e agora à parte da tarde inteira.Marguerite teve um pouco de febre, que nem aumentou e nem diminuiu estando com dois cobertores.John permaneceu sentado ao lado dela o tempo todo, a distraindo com algumas histórias de seu irmão e lembrando dos amigos na casa da árvore.Marguerite estava amuada e preferiu ficar de cama.  
  
"Vocês aprontavam muito!" Marguerite sorriu com John, referindo-se a história dele e de seu irmão.  
  
"Não era à toa que ficávamos de castigo...".  
  
"Bem feito!".  
  
"Bem feito? Imagine o que é ficar uma semana sem ir às festas, ou até mesmo viajar? Era horrível... Penso assim: Quando tiver filhos, não os colocarei de castigo e sim, darei muitas palmadas...".  
  
Marguerite balançou a cabeça e sorriu como pode. "Bem, então é melhor ir se preparando, pois os filhos se parecem com os pais e se isso for verdade, suas mãos vão ficar doendo de tanto bater nos coitadinhos!".  
  
"Espero que eles não se pareçam comigo então..." Eles sorriram. "E você Marguerite, o que fará para que seus filhos obedeçam?".  
  
"Acho que não quero ter filhos... Eles dão muito trabalho... E eu não tenho vocação para ser mãe...".  
  
"Tem certeza?... Bom, meu pai uma vez contou que quando conheceu minha mãe, ela não gostava de crianças de jeito nenhum. Ficava irritada só de ouvir um bebê chorar. Quando soube que estava grávida, foi o fim! Passou a gravidez toda reclamando que não queria o filho. Mas quando ela segurou a criança nos braços, em um segundo havia se arrependido de tudo que tinha falado sobre ter filhos... Quem sabe não acontece isso com você, é uma possibilidade...".  
  
"Hmmm... Acho pouco provável... Até porque não sabemos se há uma saída deste platô. Se nós estivermos ainda nele...".  
  
"Se não sairmos, não deseja ter filhos?".  
  
Marguerite ficou um pouco pensativa. "Tenho medo... Medo de que eles morram por causa dos perigos da selva...".  
  
"Pensei que fosse para não virarem selvagens...". Eles sorriram.  
  
"Isso está incluído também...". CONTINUA... O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO JÁ ESTÁ NO AR.QUERO REVIEW NOS DOIS OU NÃO CONTINUO A FIC! =).Beijokax! lol !!!  
  
*~*~*  
  
***Pessoal, pro capítulo não ficar muito grande, resolvi então acrescentar mais um capítulo.Demorei a fazer este porque tive que formatar meu PC.Por isso demorou a ser publicado também.Mas o próximo capítulo, o de número sete, já está no ar, é só pra não ficar muito grande. *=) Lady F. ***  
  
COMMENTS:  
  
Mila: Lol!  
  
Jessy: Exatamente!É uma lua de mel, então, que façam jus a isso!Ah, o sobrenatural... =P ...Sei lá, vamos procurar? Lol...  
  
Fernando: lol... Você é muito gentil Unipher!Ai tudo de bom se os produtores notassem, não só o meu, mas o talento de todos que escrevem fanfictions.Parabéns a nós!Eles também tinham que ter mais respeito conosco...Palhaçada total essa de empatar com a sessão quatro, mais fazer o quê né...Cão que ladra não morde!Rs...Até parece que nós não sabemos o que vem a seguir nessa fic né lol...  
  
Mana: Bjokax, bjokax e bejokax mana! Não surtei não, foi o meu PC que me maltratou essa semana! =) Tmbm ti dolu mtão, bigadu! =D  
  
Patrícia: Leitores descontentes? =( quem ta descontente sou eu agora!Falando assim até parece que a fic num ta legal.Hehehe paradisíaca ela sempre vai ser, vamos ver se Roxton e Marguerite não vão tirar ela do lugar com tanto... "amor" lol!  
  
Kistis: Ki, você pegou o sentido da coisa! Lol , seu pedido acho que será realizado no próximo capítulo, já no ar! 0=) !  
  
Tata: Dunnnzita!Eles esperaram chegar na casa sim, sua poluída! lol... Se você já se desmilinguiu com o que o fofuxo DISSE, imagina o que você fará quando ler o que o fofuxo FARÁ... =) .... *Formalidades de Escritora-Pra você ter idéia, eu só publico um capítulo quando tenho mais dois prontos.E vocês tiveram MUITA sorte porque eu ainda não tinha esses dois reservas já prontos quando meu PC formatou. =P. Viu! São Roxton sabe o que faz! =D !  
  
*~*~* 


	7. Capítulo Sete

Ilha – Capítulo Continuação...  
  
*~*~*  
  
Cinco dias depois...  
  
"Sabe o que eu estava pensando?".  
  
"Hmmm?".  
  
"Nós ainda não aproveitamos o mar...".  
  
"Oh sim, nós aproveitamos e muito bem o mar, John não comece...".  
  
"Ora Marguerite, aquilo foi contra a nossa vontade, digo a favor agora... Que tal?".  
  
"Já não basta os lagos?".  
  
"Vamos Marguerite, nem precisamos de roupas, estamos só nós dois...".  
  
"E quem disse que não precisa?Só porque estamos nós dois sozinhos devemos manter a civilidade neste lugar...".  
  
"Tá, quem vê pensa que é muito civilizada...". Um risinho escapou de Roxton.  
  
"Sou mesmo!". Marguerite revidou. "Você é que convence a todos com essa cara de santo, pois fique sabendo que a mim ninguém engana, muito menos você Lorde Roxton!".  
  
"Ah é? Quer brigar não é mesmo?". John se levantou e a chamou pra briga.  
  
"Pára com isso...".  
  
"Olha que da última vez quem perdeu fui eu exijo uma revanche...". John pulava como um pugilista aquecendo para lutar.  
  
"Ah não, outro banho de lama não John!".  
  
"E quem disse que tem que ser de lama?". John parou e sorriu maliciosamente.Marguerite ia falar alguma coisa quando John saiu correndo para o mar. "Venha me pegar, se puder!".  
  
"Oh... Raios!". Marguerite levantou furiosa e determinada a alcançar Roxton.  
  
Quando ela ia chegando perto dele e tirou a única peça que vestia.O calção.Marguerite parou e botou as mãos nos olhos andando de um lado para o outro e dando umas olhadinhas de vez em quando.  
  
"John eu ordeno que você se vista agora!".  
  
"Vestir? Vamos entrar no mar, não precisamos nos vestir para nadar um pouco!".  
  
"Nós uma vírgula, você vai, eu não...".  
  
"Ah não é?...".  
  
John aproveitou que Marguerite não estava olhando e a pegou nos braços e saiu correndo para o mar.Marguerite gritava e batia nele para bota-la no chão, furiosa.Para John que nem ligava para os berros da mulher, aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira.  
  
John mergulhou no mar, mas não largou Marguerite.A água era limpa e esverdeada e se podia ver onde se pisava enquanto ia mais para o fundo.Marguerite se debatia e quando tentava subir a superfície, John puxava seu pé.  
  
Finalmente ela chegou até a superfície pegando ar.Logo depois John também subiu.  
  
"Você ficou maluco? Quase que me afogou!".  
  
"Não exagera Marguerite, você não ficou nem 10 segundos de baixo d'água...".  
  
"Pra mim foram quase 10 horas!". Ela tossiu várias vezes e esfregava as mãos nos olhos para tirar a água salgada. "Eu te odeio...". Ela murmurou quase chorando.  
  
John ficou arrependido.Talvez a brincadeira tivesse sido sem graça.  
  
Ele chegou perto para se desculpar e sem que percebesse, Marguerite pulou em seus ombros o afundando.Um sorriso triunfante tomou conta de toda a face da herdeira.Os braços de John balançavam tentando subir, mas Marguerite não deixou.Ela se sentou nos ombros fortes dele e por ali ficou, de braços cruzados e rindo. "Vai ficar aí até você aprender...".  
  
Assim que ela acabou de falar isso, John parou de se debater debaixo d'água. "VENCI!!!!!" Marguerite gritou e desceu dos ombros dele. "E então, quem é o vencedor agora?!". Ela sorriu.  
  
Nada.  
  
"John?... Responda, quem venceu?...".  
  
Nada também.  
  
"John? Já pode se levantar, a brincadeira acabou... Roxton?...".  
  
...  
  
"Se isso for brincadeira sua, eu te mato!" Ela olhou por baixo d'água e subiu assustada. "Se é que não te matei...".  
  
Marguerite levantou a cabeça dele e chamou por seu nome.Ele estava desacordado.Ela deu várias batidas no rosto dele, sacudiu e nada.Ela ficou desesperada.Quase chorava quando foi puxada pra baixo da água outra vez pelo pé.Quando a puxou, John conseguiu tirar o vestido dela que saiu na suas mãos.Ele sorriu e jogou o vestido longe antes que ela pudesse ver pra onde foi.  
  
John riu alegremente e ela voltou até a superfície. "Você queria que eu falasse quem ganhou? Pois bem, EEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUU!". Ele gritou e jogava água por todos os lados.  
  
"Você é um trapaceiro Roxton!" Ela jogou água na cara dele.E ali começou uma 'guerrinha d'água'.Nessas horas ninguém se preocupava em ver o quê cobriu o quê.  
  
*~*  
  
"Vamos Marguerite! Eu quero tomar banho!". John batia na porta do banheiro insistente, enquanto ela cantava fingindo que não ouvia.  
  
"Eu vou entrar aí, mais vai ser arrombando essa porta!" Ele ameaçou.  
  
"Não! Calma, já estou saindo...".  
  
"Hum... pensei que você não estava ouvindo...". John a olhou de cima em baixo, enrolada na toalha.  
  
"Oh... Espera, eu deixei a escova lá e eu...". Ela não acabou de terminar a frase e John entrou correndo no banheiro para tomar banho. "Hey!!!Eu quero a escova que esta aí!!!".  
  
Agora era John que cantava.  
  
"Lorde John Roxton, preciso escovar meus cabelos!". Ela batia na porta como ele fazia antes.  
  
"Entre aqui e pegue!".  
  
Marguerite rangeu os dentes e bateu o pé.Cruzou os braços e esperou na porta. "Ele vai ver comigo...".  
  
Meia hora depois, John saiu.Marguerite estava deitada na cama, ainda enrolada na toalha.John estava com uma toalha na cintura.Ela estava séria.  
  
"Quer a escova?".  
  
"NÃO, OBRIGADA!".  
  
John sorriu discretamente e devolveu a escova para o banheiro.  
  
"Você não está brava, está?". John olhou por cima do ombro, fechando a janela.Ela sorria por dentro se divertindo.  
  
"NÃO, POR QUE, PARECE?". Respondeu asperamente.  
  
"Não, que isso...". Ela sorriu e se deitou na cama ao seu lado. "Estou cansado...".  
  
Ela se afastou e continuou emburrada olhou pro lado dela.John deu uma olhada e percebeu que se não fizesse alguma coisa que a acalmasse, ele poderia dormir no chão esta noite.Se não fosse fora da cabana.  
  
Ele virou para o lado dela e se aproximou. "Não vai escovar mais os cabelos? Acho que mais secos eles ficam mais difíceis de se desembaraçar, não acha?".  
  
Marguerite tacou as almofadas que estavam perto dela nele, que tentava se proteger com os braços. "Marguerite... Pare... Eu só fiz uma perguntinha...". Ele sorria e que dava mais raiva nela.Quando ela foi para cima dele, ele segurou seus braços com ambas as mãos. Marguerite ainda tentou com as pernas partir pra cima mais não conseguia. Ela estava sobre ele o encarando agressivamente.Ela a olhava calmamente.  
  
"Solte-me agora... Eu não vou repetir...". Ela disse mais foi silenciada por um beijo apaixonado.No começo Marguerite tentou se livrar dos braços fortes que a prendiam a ele, mais logo cedeu ao beijo. Os dois pareciam ter fome um ao outro.  
  
Os dois se beijavam profundamente.Um beijo sensual e molhado que testava a resistência às tentações de ambos.  
  
John foi embalado pelo instinto selvagem do momento e virou o jogo.Jogou Marguerite ao lado e deitou-se sobre ela imediatamente, continuando o beijo.Ela respondia da mesma maneira.Sentia os pêlos da coxa de Roxton roçar em sua coxa insistentemente a deixando excitadíssima.  
  
Os braços envoltos no pescoço dele acariciavam sua nuca.John acariciava firmemente os seios dela com as mãos de um caçador.Marguerite ia dizer algo quando John a calou com mais um beijo apaixonado.Marguerite agora arranhava as costas e com certa voracidade ele mordia seu queixo e pescoço.  
  
Dos seios, as mãos correram pelo corpo úmido dela até prender com cada uma os braços sobre a cabeça dela. Ela umedeceu com a língua o lóbulo da orelha dela cujas pernas estavam entrelaçado entre si.  
  
John deu mordidas em sua orelha.Dizia seu nome baixinho enquanto lambia seu lóbulo. O calor da boca nas palavras ditas como um martírio deixou Marguerite cega.Ela chamava por John a cada carícia.Ela o beijou com um beijo que tirou o fôlego de ambos.Marguerite sentia o membro dele crescer entra suas coxas rapidamente.  
  
"Está na hora John...". Entre os beijos ela murmurou.  
  
"Ainda não...".  
  
A respiração ofegante dos dois era só o que ouviam.  
  
John soltou os braços dela e sua mão deslizou pela lateral do corpo escultural.John as acompanhou com beijos nos seios e no ventre liso.A língua dava uma sensação bastante prazerosa a ela, que quase murmurava pedindo mais.  
  
A respiração dela acelerava e ao chegar perto de sua virilha, John sentia o cheiro dela, descendo e fazendo um rastro pecador entre suas coxas.Aquilo aumentou o desejo dele loucamente quando sentiu o cheiro da pele dela que sempre não o deixava dormir em paz ao seu lado.  
  
Ao afastar carinhosamente as pernas de Marguerite, Roxton viu a umidade que o deixou fora de controle.Sem pensar mais, acariciou-a com os lábios exatamente onde ele queria chegar.  
  
Marguerite delirava.Levantou o quadril apoiando-se em sua cabeça para trás, levantando um pouco todo o corpo.John mantinha as firmes mãos segurando suas pernas enquanto saboreava cada pedaço do sexo oposto.As mãos dela amassavam o lençol a cada movimento da língua dela dentro dela.  
  
"Pare John..." Ela quase gritou.  
  
John atendeu ao pedido mais ao invés de se afastar como da última vez, ele finalmente a penetrou o membro incrivelmente ereto de uma só vez, fortemente, tirando o controle dela totalmente.  
  
As mãos dele apertavam ambos os seios enquanto movimentava-se muito lentamente para dentro e para fora dela.Os dois gemeram de prazer, nunca sentindo por ninguém de tal forma.  
  
John sugou o seio esquerdo dela com violência enquanto aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos.Depois se apoiou sobre os cotovelos ao lado da cabeça dela, que segurou a cintura dele pedindo mais.  
  
Atendendo o pedido imediatamente, John aumentou a intensidade e velocidade gradativamente com muita habilidade.  
  
A cada movimento junto os dois murmuravam alguma coisa.Até que cada um não pode dizer mais nada.Meta acabara de ser atingida e os dois finalmente encontraram os limites do prazer.O pico mais lato da montanha havia sido alcançado e ambos finalmente realizados.  
  
John deitou-se ao lado de Marguerite e os dois se abraçaram e adormeceram.Os corpos suados e exaustos de amar permaneceram juntos, como a batida de seus corações.  
  
O dia acabou, mais nenhum deles pode apreciar o pôr do sol desta vez.Já tinham ido além disto.  
  
*~*  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
*~*~*  
  
*** Demora merecida! Matou a sede de vocês? Lol... Então, eu quero saber como foi ler isto!!! REVIEW! LOL ... *=D !*** 


	8. Capítulo Final

COMMENTS: É, realmente, tava 'inspirada' quando fiz o cap. 7 rs...  
  
Rosa: Ai sua chata!Ainda bem que você sabe que sumiu rs... Gostei de ver sua fidelidade às FanFictions!Parabéns!Ficmaníaca exemplar! Hehehe...Cansada eu num to não mais um elogio é sempre bem vindo, até porque as fics saem melhores do que nunca com eles!É um baita de um incentivo, pode apostar! Hehehe que bom que você gostou do capítulo Sex-te rs... *=) Thanks!  
  
Bettin: Bigadu Bettin!!!! Nossa sinceramente, depois dessa fiquei tão feliz!!! E que comparação eihn! *=) Muito legal da sua parte, adorei! TOTSS! Finalmente alguém lembrou dele!!! Minha intenção era fazer uma mistura de TLW com TOTSS mesmo!Ai imagina você se afogando e o Roxton indo te salvar naquela água limpinha!!! Ai!!! *=))) Ai, mais diálogos do TLW acho que são imbatíveis e se eu estou perto deles, significa que está bom! *=D LOL é uma gíria de risos em inglês tipo como o nosso "hehehe" ou "hahaha" ou "rs" tendeu?A maninha sabe explicar melhor isso!E Lolzinha foi a Tata que arranjou esse apelido pra mim, eu num sei pq, acho que é pq eu faço muito "lol" nos chats, mais é engraçado o que eu vou fazer!? LOL! Tadinha da minha mãe, fico até com a orelha vermelha rs... Ai ótimo que você gosto do capítulo!Ta, agora quero saber, pq vc especificou só os homens do seu 'job'?As mulheres daí também lêem fics??????????????????????? Brigada e brigada e brigada e brigada ...  
  
Kistis: Demorou mais chegou né Kistis!Ainda bem que você gostou!!! *=) Bjx!  
  
Mila: E aí Mi, gostou dos novos capítulos?! Beijos e brigadaum!!! *=)  
  
Pat: Esse motivo pelo qual você citou na review é apenas mais um dentre tantos na nossa lista de "porque amamos TLW" não é?Amei sua review Pat, apareça mais vezes viu! Beijokaxxx  
  
Mary:Eita Mary, mais é óbvio que tem que ter review em todo capítulo doida!!! Lol brincadeirinha... A Marguerite realmente foi muito ilária falando que odiava o Roxton rs... Beijokaxxx e aparece mais também fujona! *=}  
  
Fibi:LOL!!! Tudo bem que o site é uma vergonha internacional, mais... CADE A REVIEW????????? HAUAUHUAHUAUHAUUHA VC TÁ MALUCA TAMBÉM FIBI?!?!?!?! LOL... Bem vinda ao planeta fic novamente!!! Beijokaxxx  
  
Nessa: Nessa, você também ta no vício? Menina, quem diria!!! Lol Brigadu miguinha, Beijokaxxx e nos dê o ar da graça por aqui mais e mais vezes ok? *=)  
  
***Cabo né gente!Nada dura pra sempre e nem tudo que é bom!... Pelo menos materialmente porque espero que as amizades e o sentimento que temos entre nós e com TLW continue pra sempre!Beijokaxxx e obrigada a todos que deixaram e que não deixaram reviews, mais não deixaram de ler (nossa que rolo...)! *=D ***  
  
*~*~*  
  
Ilha – Capítulo Final  
  
Marguerite estava andando pela praia sozinha.Ela havia acabado de acordar do sono depois que fez amor com John Roxton. O nome dele soava tão agradável em seus ouvidos. Ela nunca imaginou alguém tão especial como ele é agora para ela.Com certeza pra sempre.Ela só tinha um medo.Medo de que agora que já havia se entregado a ele, que ele fizesse como os outros homens que também juraram amor a ela antes.Mais não, John não era do tipo desses homens.Ele era simplesmente diferente de todos homens. Ela sabia que ele não ia decepciona-la logo agora que estavam tão próximos um do outro.Só na tinha certeza.  
  
Então, sentou-se em um tronco caído de baixo de uma árvore, na praia e começou a lembrar-se de tudo o que aconteceu desde quando chegaram à ilha.As brigas, as brincadeiras, o romance... Tudo ela lembrou. Lembrou também do fim de tarde mais que maravilhoso que teve nos braços dele.Ela passaria por tudo outra vez só para viver mais uma vez aquele momento ao lado do homem que a fez acreditar que viver era o mais importante.O melhor era que ela poderia fazer essa vontade real a qualquer hora e lugar.Mais a incerteza tomava conta novamente de seus pensamentos.  
  
Lembrou-se dos amigos da casa da árvore.Lembrou-se de cada um deles carinhosamente.Ela nunca sentiu tanta saudade deles assim como agora.Estaria ela muito longe deles?  
  
Com certeza ela nunca iria esquece-los.Nem essa ilha, que foi o caminho para que John e ela finalmente se entendessem.Se isso foi possível realmente 'permanentemente'.  
  
Pegou uma vareta que estava perto dela e começou a rabiscar a areia úmida.Desenhos sem sentido que ela fazia mais para passar o tempo.  
  
Roxton estava vindo.Com a barra da calça enrolada até a canela e com uma blusa que pegou do navio cinza.Ele andava calmamente pela beira da praia.O mar estava agitado naquela manhã.  
  
"Calma Marguerite...". Ela respirou fundo e continuou desenhando.  
  
"O que ela está desenhando? Ou melhor, está ali sozinha por que?". John viu Marguerite sentada no tronco de uma velha árvore desenhando com a vareta na areia.Alguns cachos cobriam sua face.  
  
Ele se aproximou e sentou do lado dela e esperou. "Está agitado hoje...". John comentou.  
  
"Quem?". Marguerite olhou para ele. "Quem está agitado hoje?".  
  
"O mar... Olhe...".  
  
"Ah... Sim... está sim, o mar está agitado hoje..." Ela sorriu meio nervosa.John também.  
  
Cada palavra que cada um dos dois dissesse teria que ser pensada e repensada mais de duas vezes.Os dois eram pura fragilidade naquele momento.  
  
Mais John não se agüentou.Ele tinha que dizer algo para saber se Marguerite estava arrependida de ter se entregado à ele.Ele precisava de alguma resposta.  
  
"Marguerite...". Ele olhou para ela de lado esperando que ela olhasse para ele.  
  
"Hum?" Ela murmurou sem desviar o olhar do chão.  
  
"Você... Ham... Você... Você dormiu bem esta noite?". "Oh John! Que pergunta ridícula!" Ele pensou lamentando.  
  
Marguerite olhou para ele e parou de desenhar. "Dormi!" Ela encolheu as sobrancelhas como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Por que, você não?".Ela retomou o desenho.  
  
"Não é isso... Eu só... só queria saber...". John abaixou o olhar com certa tristeza.  
  
Marguerite deu uma rápida olhada disfarçadamente para o homem do lado. "Oh Marguerite que resposta idiota!". Lamentou. "É melhor eu não dizer mais nada para não dizer besteira...". Balançou a cabeça.  
  
John viu a mulher balançando a cabeça e pensou. "É melhor eu não dizer mais nada para não dizer besteira...".  
  
Marguerite olhou para o mar e mudou a expressão no mesmo minuto. "John... Acho que aquela vaca estava certa..." Ela sorriu e ele olhou para o mar. Avistaram o maldito navio de que foram jogado fora.  
  
Marguerite e John correram para a beirada da praia e começaram a fazer sinais com os braços e gritar "aqui".Pulavam e faziam de tudo para serem notados. O pequeno navio estava vindo na direção deles. Eles sorriram e olharam um para o outro.O sorriso foi desaparecendo e eles olharam para a cabana.  
  
"Nunca vamos esquecer dela...". John disse e Marguerite concordou com a cabeça discretamente.  
  
Navio um pouco mais perto da costa ancorou e eles viram um bote sendo lançado ao mar com quatro pessoas a bordo.Samantha estava nele.Ela ficou de pé e sorriu e acenou.  
  
Quando o barco chegou à praia. Dois homens desceram para ajudar amarrar o barco em algum lugar e Samantha veio caminhando sorrindo mostrando os dentes de ouro. "Não disse que voltava?".  
  
"Disse! E eu não disse que você ia pagar caro?" Marguerite correu em direção a ela com as mãos no pescoço da jovem começou a enforcá-la.As duas rolaram na areia mais John segurou Marguerite pelos braços a tempo.Samantha ficou meio tonta mais conseguiu levantar-se.  
  
"Você está louca?". A mulher se irritou.  
  
"Marguerite fique quieta, ela veio nos levar de volta para casa!" John cochichou rapidamente, mas Marguerite nem deu ouvidos.  
  
"Sim eu estou louca! Louca para enforcar você!!!" Marguerite soltou os braços de John.  
  
"Eu devia era voltar agora mesmo!" A mulher botou as mãos na cintura.Marguerite cruzou os braços ao lado de John. "Mais como já cumpri o meu dever, devo termina-lo de forma correta!".  
  
"Encontrou seu pai?".  
  
"Sim!" Ela sorriu. "Ele estava onde eu imaginei... Na caverna das caveiras, não muito longe daqui... Vocês querem levar algo daqui?". Ela perguntou pronta para partir de volta para o navio.  
  
"Não!" Marguerite respondeu asperamente e John olhou para ela. Ela olhou para ele e olhou para a mulher. "Só... Lembranças...".  
  
John respirou um pouco mais aliviado e Marguerite também.  
  
Os três subiram a bordo novamente e voltaram para o navio.  
  
*  
  
Todos já estavam em suas cabines no navio.  
  
"O que achou deste tempo que passou na ilha?". Samantha perguntou a Marguerite que olhou um pouco surpresa com a pergunta.  
  
"Bem... Creio que foi bastante instrutivo para uma sobrevivência pior do que no platô...". Ela acabou de vestir suas roupas e sorriu alisando a camisa. "Oh que falta vocês fizeram!" Ela olhou para a saia cáqui e as botas.Samantha sorriu.  
  
"Perguntei, pois queria saber se meu objetivo foi alcançado... Por você e John Roxton...".  
  
Marguerite olhou meio torto para ela sentando-se no sofá. "Objetivo?".  
  
"Ah você sabe Marguerite... Pode dizer, sou mulher e sei o que vocês passaram naquela ilha... Estamos sós, pode se abrir comigo...".  
  
"... Samantha, eu não me abro nem com Deus, por que me abriria com você que eu nem conheço?".  
  
"... Você sabe meu nome, você me conhece, assim como eu conheço o seu, eu...".  
  
"... Você não me conhece!" Marguerite falou pausadamente.  
  
"Você ainda tem que aprender muito Marguerite... Um nome vale muito. É a coisa mais preciosa que alguém possui... Seu nome é o que você é, apenas uma coisa que reflete mais do que um som".  
  
"O que está querendo dizer com isso?".  
  
"Não estou querendo dizer nada... Só lhe fiz uma pergunta, e quero somente uma resposta...".  
  
Marguerite silenciou-se.Pensou bem antes de dar a resposta.Ela sabia muito bem o que Samantha queria ouvir.  
  
"Bem... Se não quer dizer, apenas pense no que eu disse...". Samantha disse e se levantou indo a direção à porta. Antes de fecha-la, ela olhou para Marguerite e sorriu. "Esqueça o que eu disse sobre um nome... Ter alguém para quem correr é melhor que tudo que você algum dia possuiu...".  
  
A mulher fechou a porta e Marguerite refletiu sobre a frase.  
  
A porta rangeu e abriu lentamente.Marguerite pensou que fosse Samantha mais uma vez mais era Roxton.  
  
"Oh, é você...". Ela se sentou novamente.  
  
"Quer que eu saia?".  
  
"Não! Não! Fique...".  
  
"Tem certeza? Só vim para ter certeza de que estava bem...".  
  
"Sim... estou bem agora...". Ela sorriu discretamente.  
  
John fechou a porta e caminhou até ela.Queria conversar sobre o que aconteceu na cabana na noite anterior e pedir desculpas.Talvez ela estivesse tão arrependida que tinha vergonha de tocar no assunto, então ele decidiu ser breve e objetivo.  
  
As palavras de Samantha ainda soavam em seus ouvidos e como se não ouvisse nada além daquilo ela se levantou e ficou frente a frente com John.  
  
"Marguerite... precisamos conversar... Sobre ontem...". John começou.  
  
Marguerite sentiu um frio na barriga quando ele disse a palavra 'ontem'.Mais ela já tinha decidido o que fazer.Ele continuou. "Bem... sei que deve estar um pouco confusa, acredite, eu também estou mais nem tanto quanto você está... Mais precisamos resolver o nosso futuro... O que será de nós...".  
  
"Você quer a minha opinião sobre ontem?". Ela disse olhando profundamente nos olhos dele.Ele balançou a cabeça com um certo medo de ouvir a opinião dela. "Foi a melhor noite que passei em toda a minha vida...".  
  
John fechou os olhos, aliviado.Sentia como se tivessem tirado um peso de suas costas.Marguerite o abraçou carinhosamente e ele retribuiu o afeto.  
  
"Desculpe por não ter dito nada antes...".  
  
"Não precisa se desculpar de nada...".  
  
Os dois ficaram um tempo ali se abraçando.Marguerite sorriu e lhe deu um beijo.  
  
A porta se abriu. Era Samantha. "Oh! Desculpem interromper... Mais já interrompendo, quero apresenta-los ao meu pai antes que você irem embora... Já estamos perto da praia de onde vocês vieram...".A jovem sorriu e saiu.  
  
"Pronta para conhecer o grande capitão?". John ofereceu o braço sorrindo.  
  
"Contanto que ele não suma e Samantha não nos coloque em outra ilha, mais pronta impossível!". Ela passou o braço em volta do de John e os dois saíram felizes.  
  
"Missão cumprida!". Samantha estava do lado de fora e acompanhou os dois até a cabine onde o pai dela estava.  
  
FIM  
  
*~*~*  
  
*** Ahhh ... Cabo! *=( ! Gostaram? "R" e MUITO obrigada a todos que apreciaram mais uma fic! Beijokaxxx, e até a próxima! *=D  
  
Lady F. *** 


End file.
